


The Path Was Never Enough (you deserved happiness)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A different path, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lion and the Wolf, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Lions and Wolves don't mix, it's a known fact. It's a shame no one seemed to tell Jaime that.





	The Path Was Never Enough (you deserved happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> So who watched 8.04 and is now in denial?

The Stark's and Lannister's have never gotten along. It is a commonly known fact in Westeros. 

Wolves and Lions.

Beasts the lot of them.

Both families keep away from one another for the most part as a general rule, but there are exceptions to all rules.

They all live under the reign of a mad dragon king and must do as they are bid by him, (he grows increasingly paranoid as time goes on, it's easier to just say yes. People tend to burn if they don't.) which is how when Lyanna is only ten she finds herself in the red keep with her father and elder brother Ned, paying court with the lord of Casterly rock and his two eldest children.

All three are golden haired and finely dressed. They're father looks as if he would rather be anywhere else, and for once Lord Stark shares a similar sentiment. 

The children are all bid to behave, seen not heard, never mind that both Ned and the Lannister boy are both squiring, forced away from their training to put on a show of loyalty to the crown. All but grown in some peoples eyes.

It is something no one is pleased with.

The constant state of fear the court is held in only makes matters worse. The kings temper is known to provoke over the slightest of slights.

It is with this thought in mind that the she wolf is left to her own devices, just stay out of sight. No need for her to catch anyone's attention.

She finds herself exploring the keep and sneaking off to the training yards to watch the men fight. She is a slip of a thing, no one notices. No one but a golden haired lion boy.

* * *

It is understandable that Jaime finds himself rather annoyed. Forced away from his training for some weeks only to stand pretty for a man who is waiting for an excuse to kill anyone. Jaime himself would kill someone if it meant he could get away from this place, away from the stark men's brooding looks, the kings madness, and his sisters endless simpering over the prince. She wants to be queen one day she says, Jaime for the life of him couldn't see how anyone would want to rule here.

All the same she swoons and sighs over the silver haired dragon, always ready for court finely dressed to try to catch his eye- Jamie had his suspicions that his father is encouraging this, it would be quite the match for their house, and he fears that the stark's are playing the same game.- but the stark girl is rarely seen. There one moment and gone the next.

With the constant distraction his sister makes of herself, it is an easy enough thing to slip off on his own much like the she wolf. 

Shows his face early on then slips out into the yard to practice. 

They say he'll be one of the finest swords men of his day and he is only thirteen. 

It is here that after some days he notices a shadow.

A slip of a thing, in the shape of a girl. 

She comes everyday to watch the men practice. So this is where the she wolf goes.

His curiosity is spiked, figures it's only fair that he watches her if she watches him. What he sees is more surprising than he thought, where he expected to find a giggling girl eyeing the strong men much like his twin does at home, he finds envious grey eyes, she wants to fight.

That is something the young lion can understand.

So the next day he lays in wait, and when the she wolf shows, he comes up from behind.

"Would you like to learn?"

She almost jumps out of her skin, whipping her head around sending dark hair flying everywhere. Grey eyes catch his own before suspiciously asking, "What?"

Gesturing to the training yard in front of them, "would you like to learn how to use a sword?"

The suspicion is still clear on her face but now there is something else. A mix of curiosity and hope. 

"Women are not allowed to  use swords."

"I know of no law that says that, it is just frowned on."

"You could get in trouble."

With a laugh and a shake of his head, he is offering to teach the little chit and she gives him nothing but stubbornness. How Northern of her. 

"Yes if we're caught, I might be. Now answer my question, would you like to learn to fight?"

With a raised chin and fierce eyes her reply is absolute. "Yes."

So the Lion and the Wolf begin.

* * *

This goes on for weeks, sneaking off together when no one is looking. Practicing in abandon rooms of the castle, which there are plenty of, using wooden swords to teach the she wolf the basics. She's not half bad, could even be good one day if she keeps it up. It brings a sort of pride to Jaime that he is the one to teach her.

It is hard work but she always comes at it with a stubbornness that he admires.

After the end of their first day as they both dry off their sweat, she looks away from him when she asks, "What's in this for you? What do you gain?"

He wonders if that is Stark teachings of Lanniser's he hears in her words or if she has simply learned men always want something. He decides not to ask but answers honestly as he knows how. With a shrug of his shoulder, "It's entertainment for me, nothing else to do here, and you looked as equally as bored as me. "

She was. 

"You're kinder than my father said you would be."

"No doubt better looking too."

"Still far too cocky for your own good." He lets out a laugh at that, causing her to grow a wolfish grin. "Watch out, I'll get so good one day I'll beat you."

"Sure you will, and my sister will cut off all her hair too."

The both smirk at the image. The longer they stay in kings landing the further Jaime drifts from Cersei, between her futile attempts to gain a crown, and his secret practices with the fierce wolf girl they speak little to each other, yet see each other everyday.

It is somewhere along their fourth week of practice, that is comes to his notice that he is happy. Genuinely happy, not his normal bravo smiles and smirks. More shocking is that he has found himself becoming extremely found of his little she wolf,  so much so he doesn't mine the more intense glares he has been on the receiving end of from her older brother - he must have followed his sister one day and found out how she spends her time, but he hasn't moved to tell their fathers, simply keeping an extra watchful eye on them.) truly no man can out glare a Stark. 

Naturally it is just as he realizes his happiness that it all comes to an end.

It is finally time to go. 

They have appeased the mad king, and are free to leave.

While Jaime is ecstatic to get back to his own personal training he dreads letting this dark haired girl go.

On the last day they meet there us a glumness to the air, Lyanna surprises him by breaking it first.

"You will write to me from time to time wont you?"

"You wish me too?" He'd thought of it himself but was afraid to broach the subject, it wasn't entirely proper, but then again nothing about them was.

"Of course, I can tell you how my training is going even if it will be less frequent, and you can tell me of yours."

With a bright grin Jaime hands her the practice sword, and says, "Well what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't keep up with your progress."

She nods her head in mock seriousness, "A poor one. We can even sign them using fake names to keep things _entertaining_ for you."

He knows it has more to with how badly it could end if people found out about this strange friendship but he finds his grin widening, "Well now that sounds like fair payment, my lady. Write to you I shall."

They part ways more content than when they started.

* * *

The years have been good to Jaime. Already a honored knight and not yet twenty.

Just as many predicted he has become one of the finest swordsmen in the seven kingdoms.

There are still downsides though.

The pressure though as heir to his father is becoming apparent, he isn't sure how much longer he can put off marriage. It is a problem his little she wolf seems to be unable to evade herself. He first heard of her engagement to the Baratheon boy from his father who makes it a point to keep him informed of the going on's in their world, not too far behind was a raven from the female in question herself, nothing but a short line in a long letter to mention the fact.

_Father has engaged me to Robert Baratheon, Ned says he is a fine man and it is a good match for our house._

Hardly the stuff of love songs, besides Jaime could read between the lines, she had no choice and while she didn't despise the man she has no desire to marry him. She also has no choice.

Women rarely do from what he's seen.

The whole thing throws him off kilter at first, some part of him still only remembers her as a slip of a girl, he has not had the chance to see her since then, but he knows she is grown. Old enough to be married off to the highest bidder. Still the idea that she must marry that brute of a man that if rumor is true has many a bastard already, is upsetting to him. He will try to crush the she wolfs wild spirit no doubt, wanting for a more submissive wife then she will ever make.

The idea of her married to anyone is repulsive but the Baratheon feels partially offensive. 

Soon he will see her again though, at the tourney for the prince where he can at least see how the man treats his intended. He will see how she fairs for himself.

* * *

He finds her midday after arriving in Harrenal with his family, chatting with what must be her younger brother. 

For a moment he finds himself short of breath, she had always had a prettiness about her, but now having grown into her long face and slim body she is nothing short of a beauty. It arrests him more than he likes to admit.

Pushing past the strangeness of it all he goes about seeking her out. Unable to help himself, he comes up behind her just as her brother goes to speak with some others leaving her on her own. Much like the first time they had truly meet, "You planning to fight?"

She jumps from the sound of his voice, spinning to face him, eyes wide, with a smile taking over her face once she recognized him. 

"Jaime, you ass!" she says with fondness, it has long become an almost form of endearment in her letters.

Then with not notice she is jumping into his arms hugging him, it is an instinctual thing to catch her. Once he fully processes it though he leans into the embrace squeezing her back, ignoring how it would look should anyone look over at that moment. whispering into her hair he says, "Missed you too she wolf."

He really had. 

Letters just aren't the same as seeing someone.

Pulling away and smoothing out her skirts, she takes his arm when he offers it and they begin to walk and catch up. There are some things you can only speak about face to face.

Once the lighter topics have finished, and they are far enough away from the majority of people he brings up the topic that seems to weigh them both down.

"You are to be married you said in you last letter. To that fool of a stag no less. I'd congratulate you but considering you're here with me and not him I think that might not be appropriate."

From here they both have a direct line of sight to said fool, seeing how he is already drinking himself silly. 

"I would always prefer your company."

It warms something deep inside of him to hear that, but knows she is still avoiding what needs to be said, even if he isn't sure what is to be done about it. "And I you, but Lyanna tell me honestly." Forcing her to look him the eyes, so he can take in her face. "Are you happy with this?"

Her following silence speaks volumes.

Looking away from him Lyanna half whispers,"He isn't the worst option, at least he is young, and is friends with Ned. Ned could never stand to be friends with someone truly awful."

His face fills grave when he reply's, "But you do not wish to marry him." It's a statement not a question.

"No, but that hardly matters does it." 

She is too young to sound so bitter and hopeless. 

Wishing to put her in a better mood since he can not think of a sensible thing to say other than _would you like me to kill him for you_ , he goes back to the start.

With forced cheer he ask, "You never did say, do you plan on competing in the tourney? I promise to cheer you on in the stands."

Her laughter is a breath of fresh air when it comes, "Yes I sure that would go over so well, could you even imagine their faces?" 

They both are smiling at each other now Filled with mirth at the idea of the shocked faces of the men should she compete.

"It would be worth it just for the sight don't you think? Who knows, might become a new tradition."

"Now that would be something."

"If nothing else you could always make up a name, and wear a helm to enter. No one would ever even know."

She stills at this. "No they wouldn't would they."

Oh no.

"Lyanna."

"Well why not, it's like you said they wouldn't even know." She looks as fiercely determined as she did when they were children. Not moments before he worried that fire was already being smothered out. He wont be apart of putting an end to that.

Just as she looks like she might argue some more he interrupts.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?"

Her answering smile is everything, and he finds himself thinking he wants it all to himself.

* * *

It was a good plan, and she had done splendidly herself. Truly he couldn't be more proud or amused, ever entertaining his she wolf.

No one could have predicted the king would actually show up, he never does.   

It's no small thing getting rid of the armor, running from the kings men, and getting back in time before someone notices them missing. No small thing indeed, but the breathless thrill in his chest and Lyanna's flushed face make it worth it. 

It's a shame his little brother seems to have taken notice of his absence, but he knows how to keep his mouth shut no matter what he thinks he knows.

Not long after they all go to the feast celebrating the winners, and the whole time he can do little to take his eyes off her. 

It would be embarrassing if she wasn't always sneaking glances herself.

When the dancing starts he is one of the first out of his seat, bypassing an expectant Cersie completely in his effort to get across the hall. Moments before the Baratheon cunt can get to her himself, Jaime bows lightly and asks for a dance.

The rage on Roberts face as they make their way to the dance floor doesn't daunt him the least. 

"Quiet the song the prince sang for us wasn't it."

"I hardly noticed."

"Something else catch your attention instead then?"

Smirking she raises her chin and whispers, "Jaime you, Ass."

"How rude of you my lady, I ask you to dance and save you from you're intended only to be insult. Awful ungrateful of you."

They are in their own world, heedless to the eyes that watch them. "You're right good ser, how ever can I make it up to you?"

A devious grin slid onto his face, "Well you-"

"Ass."

Laughing Jaime admits to her that he deserved that one.

When they eventually have to part, it's with a heavy heart. Jaime goes back to his eat, and watches as she dances with her brothers. 

"Careful brother, you're playing a dangerous game." 

Turning to his little brother, already on his third cup. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb that's Cersie's job."

With a deep sigh he turns back to the woman that he has begone to realize he has fallen in love with, through countless letters and far too few meetings.

"I don't think I have much of a choice any more."

Tyrion's stare is a weighty thing on the side of his head, giving Ned's from across the room a run for hi money.

Finally taking a long drink, and look to the woman his older brother can't seem to get enough of, "I suppose she is the one you are always writing too."

"Yes"

"No choice you say?"

"None."

"Bugger, well try not die by Roberts hammer before I get to meet my new sister. She already promises to be much more delightful than the one we have."

" I will do my utmost to stay alive, brother." Tyrion simply smirks and mumbles something along the lines of that's all he asks, but Jaime is already lost in his mind. Planning, and praying that what he does next doesn't doom them both.

The she wolf catches the lions eye and glows. He's pretty sure no matter how it ends it'll be worth it.

* * *

 

It is in the dead of night that Jaime Lannister elopes with Lyanna Stark.

No one will notice till long after breakfast when one of her brothers goes to check on her. Search as they might they will not find her, for they will be hours away by then. 

When question after the noted disappearance of Jaime himself, Tyrion will answer honestly and with too much glee. "Yes I do believe my brother and new sister are headed home. No doubt they will probably not stay there long, just to wait out the coming storm I'd imagine."

Ned already knows before he asks but does so anyways. "Sister?"

"Well yes, Jaime no matter what you Stark's might think of us does have some honor. He married her before the old heart tree, with both myself and your younger brother as witness."

Ned's face looses what color it has as he thinks of informing his friend that his sister has willing ran off with another man.

He couldn't see him taking the slight well.

Wolves and Lions don't mix, but there is always an exception to the rules. 

Half way to Casterly Rock a lion and she wolf kiss and laugh.

Tomorrow they will suffer the consequences but today they are in love. Happy and Free.

Lions and Wolves, what selfish beasts. 

**Author's Note:**

> a crackship for sure, but one that I'm oddly fond of.   
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
